beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De halve finale (deel 2)
De halve finale (deel 2) ''Vervolg: De halve finale (deel 1) Team Gan Gan Galaxy was blij met hun overwinning en maakte zich klaar voor hun volgende gevecht. Het volgende gevecht was een team-gevecht. Tsuki met Yu tegen Sophie en Wales. Dit ging geen makkelijk gevecht worden. Tsuki en Yu maakten zich klaar voor hun aankomende gevecht. "Hey, Gingka!" riep Tsuki en Gingka en Kyoya keken om want ze zaten met elkaar te praten "Wil je met me vechten als oefening?" vroeg ze en Gingka knikte. Kyoya keek een beetje jaloers. ''"Waarom vroeg ze dat niet aan mij?" dacht hij in zichzelf. Hij volgde Tsuki en Gingka. Myuu zag hem en volgde hem. Hij zat te gluren naar Gingka en Tsuki die een gevecht hielden met elkaar. "Kyoya, wat doe je?" vroeg Myuu en Kyoya schrok zich tepletter. "Myuu doe even normaal! Ik schrok me rot!" siste Kyoya tegen haar. "Dat is je eigen schuld! Moet je andere mensen maar niet bespieden!" siste ze terug. Kyoya keek beschaamd naar beneden. "Heb wat vertrouwen in haar." zei Myuu en Kyoya knikte. Ze gingen samen terug naar de groep. Ze zagen dat Yu aan het vechten was met Ryuga. Ryuga won. "Niet eerlijk!" riep Yu en zwaaide in chibi-vorm met zijn armpjes. Iedereen moest hard lachen. Tsuki en Gingka kwamen terug van hun gevecht. Tsuki had verloren, maar ze vond het een goede oefening. Ze schudde elkaar de hand en Tsuki ging naar Kyoya. Myuu ging naar Gingka en gaf hem een zacht kusje op zijn warme lippen. Tsuki en Kyoya keken elkaar aan, blozend. Het was lang geleden dat ze elkaar nog een kusje hadden gegeven. Ze bloosden en kwamen dichtebij elkaar en drukte zachtjes hun lippen tegen elkaar. Ze stopten en lachtend. "Tsuki, Yu, het is tijd." zei Madoka ter informatie. Tsuki en Yu wisselden een blik met elkaar en keken vastberaden. "We zijn klaar." zeiden ze in koor. Madoka knikte en ze gingen naar het stadion. Daar stonden Sophie en Wales op hen te wachten. Tsuki en Yu gingen naar hen toe en stonden klaar. "Ok, zijn jullie er klaar voor?!" riep de Blader DJ met zijn Frans accent " 3... 2... 1...!" riepen de Blader DJ met zijn Frans accent en het publiek te samen."Let it rip!" riepen Tsuki, Yu, Sofie en Wales in koor. "Go Libra!" riep Yu. "Go Tiger!" riep Tsuki direct daarna. Tiger en Libra knalde tegen Cetus. "Cetus!" riepen Sophie en Wales te samen. De Cetussen knalde tegen Libra en Tiger. "Ha, nu hebben we je!" riepen Sophie en Wales in koor. Het publiek schreeuwe vol enthousiasme. "Dit is zo'n spannend gevecht! Sofie en Wales hebben Libra en Tiger onder hun duim! Zullen ze nog kunnen ontsnappen?!" riep de Blader DJ met zijn Franse accent. "Natuurlijk!" riepen Yu en Tsuki te samen. "Tiger!" "Libra!" riepen ze. De twee Setussen knalde weer al hard tegen Tiger en Libra. "Cetus!" riepen Sophie en Wales te samen "Dubbele special move: Cetus grote victorie!" riepen ze en er verscheen een golf van water die Libra en Tiger meesleurde. "Tiger! Libra!" riepen ze te samen. De twee bey's kwamen tevoorschijn. "Special move: Tiger Syclone!" riep Tsuki. "Geluidsbreker!" riep Yu. "Cetus grote voctorie!" riepen Sophie en Wales te samen. Het eindigde met een grote knal. En de winnaar is... de winaar is... Team Excalibur! Sophie en Wales hebben gewonnen. Tot grote spijt van Team Gan Gan Galaxy. "Het spijt ons." zeiden Yu en Tsuki te samen. "Geeft niets." zei iedereen. "Morgen vind het laatste gevecht plaats! Wie zal er winnen?! Wie zal er naar de finale gaan?! Dat zien we morgen mensen!" riep de Blader DJ met zijn Frans accent en het publiek juichde vol enthousiamse. Morgen is het allerlaatste gevecht. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Rock tiger.jpg|Rock Tiger Tsuki.jpg|Tsuki Tendo|link=Tsuki Tendo|linktext=Tsuki Flame Libra.jpg|Flame Libra Yu, als chibi, hard zwaaiend met zijn armen.jpg|Yu zwaait hard met zijn armen in chibi-vorm Logo Team Gan Gan Galaxy.jpg|Team Gan Gan Galaxy|link=Team Gan Gan Galaxy|linktext=Team Gan Gan Galaxy Yu Tendo.jpg|Yu Tendo|link=Yu Tendo|linktext=Yu Logo Team Excalibur.jpg|Team Excalibur Grand Cetus 2.jpg|Grand Cetus Grand Cetus.jpg|Grand Cetus Sophie.jpg|Sophie Wales.jpg|Wales Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Yu Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Seizoen: 1 Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Team's